In the Business Intelligence (business intelligence) computer applications domain, business decision makers use analytical software tool to pose operational performance questions as queries against their data sources. The analytical tool is often implemented in server-client environments. The analytical tool has a client part that handles user interfaces, and a server part that handles processing of queries and retrieval of data from data sources.
In order to analyze business performance, users often need to navigate through data in reports generated by the analytical tool. Each gesture of the user results in a new page being sent to the client from the server and rendered in the browser. This causes significant interactions between the client and server. Such high interactions between the client and server may cause undue delay in providing requested information or actions to the client and users may not be able to perform sufficient business performance analysis.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism for providing business intelligence information and actions to the client more efficiently.